


(Fanart) Resistance Vas Useless

by Teegar



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fanart, The Borg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 01:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17520044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teegar/pseuds/Teegar
Summary: Chekov as a Borg





	(Fanart) Resistance Vas Useless

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm fanartist/writer trying to salvage my art and writing from my now defunct websites and crumbling physical files before they all disappear.
> 
> This is another illustration I did just to amuse myself. Chekov as Borg just seems so terribly inevitable. He always has the worst luck. And apparently you can get better from being borg-ified...


End file.
